Neglect me
by Purry
Summary: Leona just wants to be loved by her brothers. When her and Raph have a fight, she leaves. She joins a clan that promises her power, and revenge on her brothers. ( Female Leo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I still do not own the TMNT but really, who does? EEEEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

Leona only wanted one thing in life. Love from her brothers she loved so much. Sure, her sensei loved her, but her brothers seemed to forget she even existed. They probably didn't even know that she was very good at ninjutsu, she never practiced with him.

Her brothers didn't want her too. She wore a blue mask, and liked to be called leo. Her brothers mikey, donnie, and raph, never spoke to her. They neglected her almost. She was the elder child, and knew she shouldn't think so foolishly. But she had never been to the surface, her brothers wouldn't allow it.

Leo sat on the couch and stared at the television. Nothing was on, just a black screen. She was waiting for her brothers to come home, she was always worried when they left. She thought that someday, they wouldn't come back.

She sighed and sank further into the couch,she wanted to go with them. It wasn't too much to ask, she was 17 for pete's sake. Leo heard hollering echo through the tunnel and knew her brothers were home. She jumped off the couch, just in time to greet them.

Raph entered first, her immediate younger brother. " Hi raph!" she greeted as usual. " How are the stars shining?" she always asked the same question. Mainly because she had nicknamed raph ' the star' one day.

That day didn't go down very well. Raph got mad at her for giving him a stupid nickname, and mikey got mad at her for nicknaming something. Donnie just didn't talk to her. Donnie never spoke to her.

Raph didn't seem to hear her question, as always. He was too busy talking to donnie about something. "- how come we are so awesome huh?!" Raph asked as he high threed him. They laughed and went into the kitchen, mikey following, cracking a joke.

Leo sighed and walked after them, but hesitated before she entered. _I'm not welcome there._ She thought and went into the dojo instead. When she entered, she saw that sensei was in his room sleeping, so she closed his door and began to practice her kata.

Splinter said that she was more advanced than her brothers, but still wouldn't let her go topside. He said she needed more time. " huh more time." she muttered to herself. Once she had finished, she turned to the door. She saw nothing.

She wanted for one day to turn and see her brothers awed faces, then they would tell her how good she was and that she should go on patrol with them sometimes. That was just a silly dream, it would never happen.

She sighed and walked back into the living room and sat back onto the couch once more. She wanted to spar with someone other than sensei. One time she asked to spar with her brothers, but they just laughed like she had told the funniest joke ever.

Her brothers entered the room, holding some pizza, and laughing. " hey guys!" she called out. They ignored her and sat on the other side of the couch. Mikey was explaining the events of that night to his brothers… again.

Once he had finished leona took a deep breath, and decided to go for it. " hey guys, I have a question to ask." She told them.

" What's that?" raph asked annoyed.

" Will you take me topside tomorrow? I'm reall-"

" NO." raph said sternly. Leo sat in shock for a moment. " But I've gone really far in my training! I can handle it!" she argued. " I said no!" Raph said louder.

" I just want to hang out with you guys and use my tale-"

" LEO DEAR GOSH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND ASKING TO GO TOPSIDE! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DON'T ACTUALLY PRACTICE AND JUST SAY THAT SO WE BECOME JEALOUS OR SOMETHING! YOU JUST SIT HERE ALL DAY ON YOUR SORRY BUTT! WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF OUR LIVES?! IT WILL MAKE BOTH OF LIVES EASIER IF YOU JUST DISAPPEAR!YOU'RE A POINTLESS ADDITION TO THIS FAMILY!" Raph suddenly screamed at her.

It took only seconds for his words to sink in. She looked into his eyes, and saw hatred, pure hatred. Then, without warning, he pulled out his sai and lashed out. She could feel the blade go across her cheek. She got up off the couch and stumbled backwards away from him. " I love you brother." she said, her voice shaking before running off into her room.

She slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor crying. SHe didn't cry loud enough for her brothers to hear, they would tease her if they heard. Was what raph said true? Was she a pointless addition to the family? Maybe she should disappear.

She stopped crying and got to her feet. Her face hardened, since when were her brothers ever there for her? Since when did they tell her that they loved her? " I'm only taking one more order from you raph, and that's to disappear." she said to herself quietly.

She didn't pack anything except weapons, her trusty katanas of course. She left her phone, but grabbed a small leather notebook that she kept on her dresser and opened it to the next open page. The last page. She was proud of herself for writing all the way through in it. She grabbed her pencil and scribbled her last entry in it. Once satisfied, she went to her bed and lay down, trying to get some rest.

If raph wanted her to leave, then fine. She would leave, and never come back.

 **So that was it. I hoped you liked it. I am going to day I will be updating less because I am currently working on 2 stories right now, and am in middle school. If you couldn't tell already, leona is a female version of leo. Have a wonderful rest of your time until your sweet slumbers.**

 **~ Purry**


	2. Karai

**Heeya guys! I am back with yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will be doing as many updates as I can because it is finally the weekend and I sadly have no plans. Except writing fanfics for you guys. ; ) Anyway, I still do not own the TMNT sadly. EEEEEEEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

Leona waited in her room until she heard all of her brothers head to their rooms for some rest. They were very loud when they went to bed, so it was easy to tell they were in their rooms.

Once they were in their rooms, she snuck out of her own and headed to the bathroom. The cut on her cheek would leave a scar, but she didn't want it to become infected. So she placed a bandage on it, then went into the kitchen.

She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note on it.

Dear Sensei,

I am sorry I left. I just can't handle living like this anymore. Living on the streets is better than my life right now. It's nothing against you, I just feel unloved, hated almost. By my brothers. I am not coming back, but if I wake you to tell you this, you would've tried to stop me. I am trying to be more independent now, that's why i'm leaving.

I love you all No matter what.

DO NOT GO AFTER ME. Please.

goodbye,

Leona

Leo looked down at the note she had just written. She didn't want to hurt her sensei, but she couldn't live with her brothers anymore.

She walked into the dojo and left the note on the shrine to teng shen, a place sensei would definitely find it. She quietly slid open his door and gazed at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, not knowing what she was going to do. She felt absolutely awful leaving him, but, she just couldn't live like that anymore. Raph cutting her made even more of a point on the matter, she knew it would leave a scar, she didn't care.

she sighed loudly and rested her head against the door and closed her eyes. " Is something wrong my daughter?" a deep voice asked. Her eyes flew open to see the concerned face of her sensei, he was sitting up on his mat, bed , whatever.

" Everything's fine sensei. You can sleep now." the whispered to him. He nodded slowly and lay back down on his bed. She closed the door and fled from the room, down the hall, but hesitated before she exited the sewer. Was she really ready for this?

She set her jaw, and took a deep breath, and exited the sewer.

Leo ran through the sewer until she reached a manhole cover. She scrambled up the ladder and entered the surface, getting a blast of cold air as she went. She opened her eyes to see the vast new York ciy skyline. She gasped at the world around her. It was much bigger than she imagined.

She clambered up a fire escape, not wanting to be seen by anyone. She decided to look for an abandoned building to stay in, so she began to run. She ran over numerous buildings, never feeling more alive.

She had just passed another pizza place when a throwing star was lodged in the ground infront of her. she stopped and drew her weapons, looking around for the owner of the star. " I don't think i've ever seen you around. Haha, I love a good surprise." A female voice echoed through the darkness.

Suddenly, a figure dashed from the shadows and lashed out with her blade. Leona managed to barely block the blow. The girl stood back. She was a human, wearing too much makeup. She had black hair and was wearing ninja gear.

" you thought I wouldn't notice huh?" She asked as she ran for leo once more.

" Notice what?!" Leo growled as she blocked her blows.

" Notice that your master sent you after us, as a spy!" the girl yelled. They clashed back and fourth, like some dance. " My master?! I gave up that life! I have no idea who you are! Do you know my brothers?" she asked.

The girl stopped, she looked shocked. " The other turtles? yeah I know them. Are you allies?" She asked.

" No, I left that clan. " leo said. The girl paused, then smiled and put away her weapon. " tell me more." She said as she walked over to leo and placed a hand on her shoulder. " I can tell, you have skill." She stated. " You are probably misunderstood as well."

Leo's eyes widened as she looked at the girl. " How can I trust you?" she asked. The girl's smiled turned into a clever smirk. " Do you have anybody to trust?" she asked. Leo paused, then shook her head. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

Splinter slowly opened his eyes. He yawned as he sat up. He stretched and walked out of his room and into the Dojo. He passed the shrine to his love and noticed something new on it. He stopped and turned his head, so he could see what it was better.

It was a slip of paper with his name written on it. It was too messy to be Donatello's, and too neat to be Raphel's. Master splinter didn't even know if Michelangelo even wrote, so he figured it was Leona. He grabbed it, wondering why his daughter left him a note.

He began to read, and with every word, a sick feeling grew in his stomach. He felt terrified that his daughter ran away, and that it was because of his sons. He ran from the room and into the sewer tunnels, he searched for any trace of her. She was trained well, too well so she didn't leave any tracks to where she was heading.

He searched until he found himself back at the lair. " Splinter! There you are! We were worried. Where were you?" Donnie asked as he saw his father standing outside the entrance to the lair.

Splinter turned to him, his face filled with a mixture of grief and anger. " Sensei?" He asked, nearing his father. " DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Splinter roared. Donnie took a step back, they had been looking for him for hours, and when they do find him, he yells at them.

Raph and Mikey heard the commotion and came to see what had happened. " ALL OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! DO YOU EVEN NOTICE?!" Splinter yelled.

" Uhmm, we forgot to go to practice?" Mikey suggested weakly. Splinter's face filled with rage " YOUR SISTER RAN AWAY BEACAUSE OF YOU! GO! LOOK FOR HER NOW!" Splinter commanded, angrily. He stalked into his room, angry at his sons, himself. How did he not see his daughter hurting so?

Raph groaned. " come on, let's go look for our idiot of a sibling." Raph commented. He didn't like that they had to spend their Saturday looking for an upset sibling. Little did he know, how much his life would change from that moment on.

Leo spoke for a long time with the girl. Learned that her name was karai, and she too was a ninja. She also learned a lot about the foot clan. " I still can't believe you didn't know our clans where at war! That's INSANE!" Karai said, laughing.

" I know, man. I can't believe how long I was kept in the dark." Leo commented sadly. She gazed off the edge of the building her and karai were sitting on. They had spoken for a long time, learning a lot about each other, what they liked, what they watched, their favorite Kata. Leona found out that they had a lot in common, and they were beginning to become friends.

" So you don't have a clan anymore?" karai asked… again.

" yeah," leo answered. " I mean, I told my father that I would never go back."

Karai nodded slowly and smiled once more. " Ya know… The foot clan has openings, and you have some pretty cool skills. To add to that, we both have the same enemy. Your brothers." She told her.

Leo looked at her, and smiled. " Where can I sign up?" She said, as she got to her feet.


End file.
